


Quackity x BBH smut shots

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 38
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Hi- 

Im in need for some request of Quackhalo smuts

I’ll do anything besides:

Student x Teacher  
Certain kinks (BDSM, piss, daddy, ect)  
Death (UNLESS THEY ARE GHOST)  
Rape/Non-con

Things I’m most used to/can do good:

Songfics  
College AUs  
A/O/B  
Demon Hunting AU (I love doing this)  
Sleepy sex   
Knife/Blood kinks

^ thats just things I can do really well :p I can do anything though 

So P L E A S E give me quackhalo request.

If you don’t give me a prompt I’ll just make one up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After Skeppy's Love or Host, Bad is hurt from getting hosted and Skeppy for finding love so he went to Quackity for comfort which later turned sexual. While Bad is getting fcked, Quackity whispered some comforting words like how he does not need Skeppy at all and Quackity is just there for him. Later Quackity tweeted a picture with him and Bad kissing his cheeks with a caption of how Skeppy hosted the wrong person.
> 
> Thank you- I love this-

Bad was speechless.....

Skeppy....didn't want him

After everything, the two had been through. 

The late-night calls/facetimes 

The four years of flirting

All the inside jokes between the two...

Meant nothing to him

Bad teared up and messaged Skeppy

Bad: Skeppy did you mean it when you said you didn't love me?

Skeppy: Bad come on you can't be serious you're a guy and I'm a guy...not that there's anything wrong with that it's just...I'm not into guys and I don't see you that way

Bad: But then why would you tell me the things you told me? You said you loved me and you couldn't wait to meet me so you could hug me, kiss me, cuddle me.

Skeppy: Bad I don't like you that way Jesus christ I was joking get over it. you're so fucking needy and clingy just go on

Bad stared at his phone and started crying, Skeppy hated him.

Bad laid on his bed and cried he held his pillow closely and screamed into it

"WHY?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Bad screamed

Suddenly his phone vibrated 

Bad didn't look to see who it was he just answered it

"h-hello?"

"Hey, dipshit you wanna play min- wait are you okay?" The person asked

That person was Quackity

"Hm? O-oh yeah I'm fine...just a little upset"

"What's wrong? What happened? Who do I need to beat the shit out of?"

Bad smiled and laughed a little

"Language....and um...no one. Skeppy just hurt my feelings a little bit but its nothing"

"Bad? What did he say?"

Bad wiped his tears and cleared his throat “well, so you know how Skeppy had his Love Or Host tonight?”

“Mhm” The demon heard the younger mumbled “I wasn’t watching it cause I honestly don’t care but yes I know”

“Okay well...he uh...he (A/N: its 4 am. I’m in a car. I didn’t watch the LOH cause I was busy- so if I get anything wrong I apologize) hosted me and he said something like “No I don’t love you” and I texted him....and called me clingy and needy and that I needed to just get over it...”

Quackity was quite for a moment 

“Qua-“

“Do you want me to come over so you’re not alone?”

Bad teared up at that “i-if its not too much to ask”

“Of course it's not, I’ll be over soon don’t worry it's okay”

Bad smiled “thank you”

“Any time”

~Timeskip~

Quackity got out of his car and knocked on Bad’s door “Bad? It's me Quackity”

Bad opened the door and god he looked awful...

(A/N: OKAY- SO BAD IS A MIX BETWEEN DARRYL AND BAD BUT HAS A FULL DEMON FORM! NOT CANNON JUST ME-)

Brown hair messy as ever, once bright glowing green eyes now dull and bloodshot, his normal black and red cloak now replaced with a grey hoodie, his demon tail that was usually swinging in joy was on the ground not moving...you could tell he was sad

Quackity hugged Bad “here... let's go inside so you don’t freeze”

Bad nodded and walked inside with Quackity following behind him quickly 

The older of the two sat on the couch “I just....after everything we went through....he tells me that...and calls me whiney and clingy...”

The shorter sat down beside Bad 

“Am I really all of those things?”

Quackity grabbed Bad’s hands and looked him in the eyes “no. Not at all, you’re a great person- er uh- demon- and so what if you’re clingy? The best people are!”

Bad smiled but then frowned again “That's not what Skeppy thinks....”

“Hey- hey- hey look at me! Forget Skeppy- okay? Fucking forget about him!”

“Language..”

Quackity smiled but got an idea....

“Hey Bad?”

The demon looked up “Yeah?”

The younger sighed “Want me to help you forget?”

Bad’s tail started wagging again, he wanted to forget so badly

“Yes! Yes please!”

Quackity cleared his throat “okay.... uh......do you know what sex is?” 

Bad laughed “of course I do silly! What does this have to do with- oh...Oh...OH WAIT-“

Quackity nervously laughed “I mean- if you don’t wanna it's fine! I completely understand! I can find some other way to make you forget I’m sorry-“

Quackity was cut off by Bad kissing him 

“I....I wanna do it...I want you to help me forget I don’t wanna think about him anymore”

“Please..” Bad pleaded

Quackity smiled “Okay- uh welp do you mind if I...kiss you or something?”

The demon nodded “Mhm! Go ahead I don’t mind”

“Cool- uh okay..” Quackity mumbled before slowly leaning in to kiss the older male

The demon kisses back immediately, surprising Quackity

Quackity pulled back and looked at Bad “you know what- fuck it-“ The younger said before going at Bad’s neck

He bit down lightly and kissed that spot and all around it

The demon moaned, Quackity could tell he hadn’t been touched like this in awhile

Bad’s hands made their way up to Quackity beanie and slowly took it off as the younger took the hoodie off of Bad

“God...you’re beautiful...how could anyone not be into this?”

Bad blushed “s-stop that! Now that's not true..”

Quackity pushed Bad back so he was laying on the couch and the younger was on top of him

“I mean it, you’re fucking beautiful, god...I just...I really don’t get it”

The older smiled slightly “you’re too kind”

“No...I’m just telling the truth- you’re beautiful stunning if I must say"

"do...do you really find me attractive?"

"Yes, I find you extremely attractive, and how is this 100 letting a 99 like me fuck him?"

Bad giggled "I...I find you attractive too.."

"You do?" 

Bad nodded "you're very handsome I also love your personality," The demon said smiling

Quackity was taken aback...he knew he liked Bad but he wasn't expecting Bad to find him attractive 

"Can we just...do the thing already? Please?"

Quackity laughed "Sure sweetheart. Here suck on these, or do you own lube?" 

"I think...I think I have some in my room, I'll go get it" 

Quackity nodded as the shirtless demon got up and walked upstairs 

The younger sat there realizing that something he dreamed about every night was finally happening...

Bad ran back downstairs with a half-empty bottle of lube

"Sorry, it's a bit empty I use it sometimes"

Bad sat back down and handed the bottle to the younger boy 

Quackity pushed Bad back down and slowly pulled off the black shorts he had on 

Bad laid there, loving every second of what was happening to him

Quackity poured a small amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together

“You ready?”

The demon nodded quickly 

Quackity sighed and slowly pushed a finger in making sure not to hurt the older 

Bad moaned quietly “you can add another” he whispered 

The younger nodded and pushed a second finger in making the demon moan a bit louder

Quackity waited for a moment before moving his fingers in scissoring motion stretching the older man out 

Bad whimpered at the feeling of having someone elses fingers inside him beside his own 

“Q-Quackity-“ Bad whispered out

“Yeah? Am i hurting you? Do you wanna stop? We can stop if you want I don’t want you to be hurt or uncomfortable-“

Bad giggled “n-no its fine- I’m just letting you know...you can p-put it in now”

Quackity sighed in relief that he wasn’t hurting the other male

“Okay..let me lube myself up and I will kay?”

Bad nodded

Quackity poured some more lube onto his hand and rubbed it on his member before slowly jerking himself off as if he wasn’t hard already 

Bad whimpered “hurry up! I don’t wanna wait much longer!”

Quackity chuckled “okay calm down baby boy” 

He lined himself up with Bad’s hole and slowly pressed himself in

Bad sat up quickly and gripped the youngers shoulders tightly 

“Do you want me to stop?” Quackity asked 

Bad shook his head “n-no I'm just..not used to this I’ve o-only ever had my fingers or my toys up there s-so this is new to me”

Quackity smiled and kissed Bad’s cheek “I’ll go slow okay?”

Bad nodded 

The younger of the two pressed himself in more making the other whine and whimper 

“You’re doing so good for me, so good such a good boy” Quackity whispered as he kept pressing himself deeper into Bad 

The demon moaned at the praise 

Quackity let a breathe out as he was fully inside Bad

The demon let go of the youngers shoulders and looked down

“Quackity- theres a bulge in my stomach” Bad pointed out 

Quackity looked down at Bad’s stomach and smiled before moving a bit and watching the bulge move a bit 

That made Bad moan loudly 

“Okay. Are you ready? Now remember if you’re not okay with this just tell me to stop and I’ll stop at anytime”

Bad nodded “go ahead”

Quackity slowly pulled out before quickly slamming back in making the demon let out a pornographic moan

Quackity smiled and kissed Bad’s neck while mumbling quiet praises 

“You’re doing so well”

“You’re so handsome, all for me” 

“Good boy”

Quackity mumbled while slowly thrusting in and out of Bad, he wanted Bad to enjoy this.

Cause he was here to make Bad forget about Skeppy and he was pretty sure he was doing a good job at that so far 

The demon let out quite whines, whimpers, moans, and gasps as Quackity kept slowly fucking into him

“Quackity I-I'm close!”

“Me too sweetie me too, wanna cum together?”

Bad nodded quickly 

Quackity started counting as he thrusted into Bad 

“5”

Thrust.

“4”

Thrust.

“3”

Thrust.

“2”

Thrust.

“1!”

Bad came all over the both of their chest while Quackity came deep inside of the demon 

As they both came down from their highs they looked at each other and smiled 

“Bad...Bad I love you”

Bad giggled and hugged Quackity 

“I loved you too you muffin head”

Quackity looked down “holy shit- we should clean up. What do you say princess? Round two in the shower?”

Bad nodded quickly “can you carry me?”

“Yes princess I can carry you”

Quackity said before picking the demon up and walking to Bad’s bathroom and turning the shower on

~Timeskip (Im sorry-)~

Skeppy sat on his phone looking through insta seeing if there was anything new then...he got a notification from Quackity 

Skeppy clicked on it and looked at the picture stunned

The picture was of Quackity and Bad, but Quackity was kissing Bad’s cheek and there were obvious hickies on the older males neck, Bad was smiling and blushing.

Skeppy looked down at the caption...

𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭! 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 ;)

Skeppy looked at the comments 

StraightNotFound: OMG QUACKHALO CONFIRMED?!

VirginityWasTaken: BRO- DID THEY DO THE DIRTY?!

420BlazeIt: 😳 they did the seggs???

SaintsOfGames: I had fun last night Quackity :) hope we can do it- for the 8th time 

“Well shit“ Skeppy said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DEMON HUNTING AU SOUNDS SO COOL-
> 
> I'm assuming quackity would be the hunter but when he sees bad he's kinda just like "u hot wanna smash" HAHA IDK- also maybe bottom quackity would be cool-  
> 

“So, I hunt down demons and.....kill them?” Quackity asked confused 

“Mhm! It's simple really, you track them down, gain their trust, and then, well you know..kill them" The brit said smiling

"I get that..but- how do we....kill them?" The younger asked 

Wilbur smiled "Glad you asked, our crossbow maker can tell you all about that! Hey Eret? Come explain to the newbie how we kill the demons"

Eret walked over to the two "hmm, so you're the one I've been hearing so much about. Yep. I got one for you follow me" 

Quackity followed behind him quickly 

"You're a quiet one. I see I see- Fundy would like you a lot yes he would- you cant have him though-he's dating her" Eret said pulling out a mirror facing it towards themself

"So- you're a girl?" Quackity asked confused 

"Nope! Well- sometimes. I'm Genderfluid, sorry it gets a bit confusing sometimes" Eret mumbled "Anyways! Certain demons take different ways to kill- the one you're going after tonight is rather difficult but you should be able to kill him if you get him in the heart"

“In the heart?” Quackity asked

Eret nodded “Yep! Demons have hearts in the same spots we do- every demon is different but they all have the heart in the same place.”

Quackity nodded understanding now 

“Now crossbows- hm- how old are you? What's your zodiac sign? Which hand do you write with? Are you strong? On a scale of 1-10, how gay are you?”

Quackity hesitated “uh- I’m 20 I’m a Capricorn- um- my left hand, m-my friends say I am for my age- and I guess 5?”

Eret nodded “okay cool cool cool- hmmm- this one!” The taller said grabbing a newer looking crossbow off the wall and handing it to him

“Okay so I’m sure you know how to shoot a crossbow, correct?”

Quackity nodded

“Awesome! Okay, I think you’re ready to be sent out!” Eret said smiling “Go see Sam and he’ll give you a location, kay?”

“Okay,” Quackity said before walking out and walking around for a room with the name tag “Sam” “oh there it is”

Quackity ran up to the door and lightly knocked on it

He heard shuffling and giggles, then the door opened, Quackity was met with a tall male, with bright green hair, freckles everywhere, blue eyes, and a crooked green and black face mask

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

“Uh- Eret told me to come here so you could give me a location to go to, to hunt demons”

Sam nodded “follow me, what's your name?”

“Quackity. Alex Quackity” 

“Ah okay I know you now, Wilbur talks about you some times, hey Ponk- baby can you hand me that file over there?” 

Quackity followed Sams gaze over to a shorter male, he had beautifully tan skin, silky black hair, and purple marks all over him...oh-

The younger male soon realized what he had accidentally interrupted, but before he could apologize he was handed a location by Sam

“Go here, the demon's name is Bad apparently, he is known to be harmless unless threatened: I’ve been informed that he can get very...uh well...sexually aroused if he feels the need. But I think you’ll be fine!”

“Wait- he’ll try and fuck me?!” Quackity asked worried

“No. Hopefully not. Maybe. Probably- you know what- it doesn’t matter! Just uh- go ahead and go!” Sam said smiling 

Before Quackity could protest Sam pushed him out of his office and shut the door behind him

Quackity sighed and looked at the location. He picked the crossbow up and walked outside “Am I allowed to drive there? Whatever if I don’t its an hour walk.”

He got into his car, buckled up, turned it on, and drove off to the said location.

~Woooo timeskip~

Quackity got out of his car, he was at an “oh for fucks sake-“ a church.

He grabbed the crossbow and slowly walked up to the doors “why a church of all places?” 

He was about to open the door but then he heard a soft 

“Hello! Who are you?”

He turned around to see a slightly taller boy with fluffy brown hair, square black glasses, a grey hoodie with jeans and he had....horns and a tail-

“H-holy shit- are you a d-demon?!”

“Hey! Language! And yes. I am- well partly, I’m a demon and an angel!”

Quackity slowly walked over to him “What's your n-name?”

The demon smiled “My name is Bad! What's yours?”

Quackity looked at the fallen angel closely admiring his bright green eyes, freckles all over his face, and his smile- god it was amazing

“Excuse me, can you please answer me?”

“Oh- yeah sorry- uh my name is Alex but like you can call me Quackity”

“Alex. I like that name!”

Quackity smiled “Thanks, I like your name too”

“Mhm! So why are you here? Not complaining! I love meeting new people but I’m curious”

“Oh uh.....I just...heard there was someone out here and I just wanted to see for myself”

Bad nodded “Fun, hm. You know, you’re really pretty er uh well handsome”

Quackity blushed lightly “Uh..you are too! You have really pretty eyes”

Bad sighed “You know... it's been so long since I have had a visitor, let alone...someone who thought I was attractive...I like you...”

Quackity smiled awkwardly “oh uh...thank you”

Bad walked closer to him “You’re really pretty, like really pretty. Bet you’d look even prettier under me. Sweating. Moaning. Crying out. Mmm”

Quackity was now against the church with the hands of the demon on either side of his head

Quackity looked at the demon, wow was he about to have sex with a demon? 

The fact that he was supposed to kill him but instead was about to get fucked by him turned him on 

“I have a feeling you know what's about to happen. Are you okay with it? Wouldn’t wanna make my new play toy- I mean friend, be uncomfortable”

Quackity nodded. Cause GOD he wanted this

Bad smiled “God boy.” That was all Quackity heard before the demon kissed him

Quackity could feel the demon's fangs nibble on his bottom lip

(A/N: I'm realizing this seems kinda forceful sex- aka rape- I promise it's not- Quackitys into it- and yeah Bad is a perv but he's a chill demon I swear- I don't write non-con. I promise he has his consent)

Quackity slowly parted his lips 

(A/N: K so this part is gonna seem weird- Bad being a demon has a rlly long tongue- like a snake tongue- okay that's it)

Bad noticed and shoved his tongue in making the younger moan 

The fallen angel shoved his snake like tongue down the youngers throat which made the other moan even louder

“Do you....wanna go any further?” Bad whispered in Quackity’s ear

Quackity slowly nodded “Y-yes please..”

OKAY- HI- UH IM RLLY TIRED- I DONT WANNA MAKE THIS A PART TWO BUT I HAVE TO BECAUSE I WANNA GIVE YOU SOME FOOD I SWEAR ILL BE WORKING ON THE SECOND PART AHA YEE HAW- read this shit 👺


End file.
